


一次偶遇

by Elf_vrkk



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, mob卡卡西, 伊卡, 双性, 抹布, 有批, 路人卡, 重申是伊卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_vrkk/pseuds/Elf_vrkk
Summary: 木叶忍校的老师在郊外非常意外地碰到了旗木上忍——
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

海野伊鲁卡不会想到，他正一边胡思乱想一边回木叶的路上，能恰好听到自己想象里的那位主角的名字。

“旗木上忍最近很忙啊？已经不做那些脏活儿了吗？”

据他所知，木叶应该是没有第二个姓旗木的上忍，有没有第二个姓旗木的人也不太好说。当然，这毕竟还没有回到木叶村的范围。

伊鲁卡几乎完全下意识地极尽所能隐藏了自己的行迹，屏住呼吸，脚上凝聚查克拉把发出的动静降到最低。

他用很慢的速度在高低不平的丛林中靠近声音的源头，随着耳畔嘈杂声越来越清晰，心跳快得像木叶祭祀时敲击的那面鼓。

伊鲁卡看到那一大片金灿灿的影分身时就知道，未来会有无数的奇迹发生在那个钟情恶作剧和拉面的小家伙身上，而其中绝大部分不是他能够亲历见证的。他怀着难言的心情想象那个够格的人选，于是不可避免地去探查这个终于出现的上忍的一切。

旗木卡卡西，退出暗部不久，是木叶寥寥无几的最优秀的忍者之一。即使有再多无法弄清的秘密，这一点也足够得到他的认可。

尽管如此，也不意味着他能放心一切。银白色的影子越来越频繁地停留在他心里，渐渐的，事情好像有些超乎正常的范畴。

交谈的寥寥无几的每一句话都成了烙印，他在睡梦中都不可避免地听见低沉磁性的声音叫着，伊鲁卡老师。

那个男人已经视鸣人为他的部下，而自己，只是过分关心的忍校老师罢了。这已经不再是最重要的了，但切切实实令他感到了疏离，不知道对谁。那人的话……明明毫无亲密可言啊。

个子高高的，很受青睐却没有关系近的异性，似乎也没有任何人，除了那个穿紧身衣的上忍……

爱笑，但好像冷厉的模样才是原本的他……

强大，无论谁提到都带着敬佩……

脑子里越来越多乱七八糟的东西填充着，以至于他终于在枝叶间看到包括旗木卡卡西在内的那些人时，什么想法都离开了脑海。

原来……卡卡西很瘦啊。 

这些人一眼望上去的共同点就是衣服都不完整，情绪大多亢奋无比。他心心念念那个人极其好辩认，上半身是唯一的木叶上忍马甲，虽然里面的内衬已经没了一大半，下半身衣物也不知所踪。对比着那些粗犷的男人，他整个人看上去愈发又白又细，各种颜色的痕迹就格外扎眼。

第一眼就把一切尽收眼底。卡卡西正敞着双腿坐在某个人的身上，是背对着那人反坐着的姿势，一双手握在他的腰上。手臂应该是被什么东西反绑在了身后，隐约还能看见是护额的系带。里衣虽然快要没了，可连着面罩的一节还好好套在身上。

伊鲁卡想起了前一阵他在打听时收到的评价，一头发热的他完全接纳的是赞赏的部分，完全没注意到其中的暧昧，甚至是狭昵——

天知道，他还为自己不端的想法羞耻万分，可那个主角的身份明明无论如何都不应该是……

“卡卡西老师最近似乎是一个人呢，你那些可爱的学生们哪去了？”

“哦……难怪好像很寂寞，怎么都填不满呢。”正操着他的人恍然大悟一般，手上开始揉捏起来，把臀肉向外掰开，一只手鼓弄着什么。

“啧啧，木叶第一技师很厉害呢，两个洞不用来吃两根肉棒多浪费啊。”有人立即兴致勃勃地凑到了旁边。

“你们说三根行不行啊？第三个插前面好还是后面好呢？哈哈……”

躲在一边的伊鲁卡更加呆滞茫然。他们在说什么？他以为自己应该是一个什么都知道的大人了啊。

卡卡西一直闭着眼睛没什么反应，上半身一下一下费力地起伏，在听到这些话后才半睁开了黑色的右眼，扫了扫周围的人。

他弯起眼睛，笑着说：“三个也太多啦……会受不了的。”

下一秒他就被迎面按倒在男人的身上，激动地双手去解束缚的护额，把热气吐在他右眼的疤上。

男人显然是被撩动了情欲，直接去吻他紧闭着的左眼。在察觉到身下的紧绷不自在后愈发得意，隔着薄薄的面罩去咬他的下唇，用牙齿不住摩挲。

然后，然后——

伊鲁卡一眨不眨地看见，生殖器从他身体里退了出来，大量浊白的体液往下涌，润湿了还没有被彻底打开的另一个洞。那根东西被男人按着，在糜烂的穴上抽打了两下，溅起湿漉漉的汁水，又捅进下面的后穴里。

暂时无人问津的嫩红小口对着他敞开，几层媚肉呼吸一般一下一下收缩，无论如何都无法彻底闭上。

那里没有圆润的囊袋，只有被操得红肿的雌穴。阴茎孤零零躺在小腹上，同样冒着半透明的液体。

伊鲁卡脸颊顷刻有些发烫，捂上了嘴。他不由得往后退了几下，挪到侧面树荫更浓的地方，让自己的位置更加隐蔽一些。

卡卡西获得自由的双手轻轻按着身前男人的肩膀，瞳孔转了一下，走神了瞬间。

毫无道理的，伊鲁卡觉得他发现了自己。

“呜啊……别……”卡卡西开始呻吟。

上面的男人一边咬着脖子和锁骨的位置，一面用力的，用手指玩弄起那处湿透了的女穴。用指甲掐住阴蒂摩挲，时而深深抵下去揉弄，指尖在外围拨来拨去，似乎想把淫水和精液什么的都弄到外面。

下面的人颇具恶意的用力抽插，使整个身体不住地动，手指上就震个不停，带来的折磨愈发难忍。

“嗯……！不……”他胡乱地扭动，企图合拢腿，又被什么人无情地握住掰开。想要伸下去做什么的手也是同样的下场，被抓住抬到了头顶。

起码有六七个人在这里，看样子都是忍者，也不是影分身……

  
“呼……面罩……可不可以不要了……”银发上忍急促地呼吸着，一边抽着气一边恳求。

“你怎么不求我操你这儿啊？”男人仍然乐此不疲地用手插着洞内，往下隔着薄薄的穴壁按着在另一个通道内存在感十足的阴茎抚动。

“嘿，神秘的复制忍者竟然在求别人看他的脸了！”

“哈哈！神秘……”

”怎么了，婊子就不能有神秘感吗？”

没了面罩，不就会被……伊鲁卡发觉自己完全不正常了，对这副画面无法移开视线。

男人在用力操进去的一刹那扯下了卡卡西脸上的遮挡物。他像是在那瞬间高潮了一样，嘴上一张一合，浑身内外都在缩紧颤抖，抗拒得不得了。

……更像是爽得受不了。

他夹在那些男人中间，不住往上撑的腰部看上去纤细无比，两根粗大的东西已经满满当当了。

果不其然，当上面的人开始动的时候，小腹上明显地被顶了起来，随着抽插的频率凸起一小块。

彻底完了。如果说男性人类真的愿意为了某个惊心动魄的旖旎画面献出生命的话，那伊鲁卡人生里第一次有了这样的体验。尽管他此刻只能更加胆战心惊地躲起来，避免自己控制不住的某些动作被敏锐的忍者们发现。

卡卡西脸上的痛苦和愉悦都很克制，也很鲜活。不知道是这种程度不足以让他失控，还是面罩带得太久，能摆出的表情也就是如此了。他那下半张脸要比想象中秀气很多，基本上毫无攻击性。

这张无害的脸很快被捏住下巴抬了起来。侧面站着的男人对上他迷离的眼神，心情大好的把东西插进他嘴里。

“还说吃不下三根嘛？”

“每天蒙着脸，以为别人就会忘了这里还有个洞！”

卡卡西几乎是立刻就被顶得呛到了，艰难地干呕起来。

躲在侧面的忍校老师恨不能原样吃回自己的想象画面，又无法挪开目光一寸。

伊鲁卡才察觉到这副画面的诡异之处。卡卡西看上去并不是被完全控制的状态，世界上恐怕也不会轻易有人能这么强迫他。可这些人明摆着肆无忌惮的样子，毫不在乎某些动作会不会弄伤他。查克拉其实耗尽了？再或者……任务需要……？

这太超过了。那个他心心念念的银发上忍看上去快要被男人们的阴茎捅穿了，手指都在痉挛，仍然没有任何拒绝的意思，只是似乎有些体力不支。

没有谁真的把他当人看，这其中也包括他自己。这个认识令伊鲁卡再也无法像先前那样投入了。即使优秀的忍者就要摒弃感情成为工具，也不意味……

“啧。你似乎在这里看得不是很满意啊。”

视线被什么遮住，接着他整个人剧烈晃动了一下，反应过来才发觉是被人抓着衣服拎了起来。

会被灭口吗？他整个人顷刻紧绷起来，牙齿轻微打着战。对方是绝对高于中忍的级别。

“别紧张，别紧张。”此人身材健硕，穿着那些侵犯卡卡西的人中算相当多的衣服——完整的短裤，身上也干净得不太正常。“我们对你没兴趣，倒是你这么专心，好像对他还挺有那个意思的？”

男人这么说着，没有任何松手的意思，拽住衣领拖着他一步步走近了那些人身边。

太近了，他开始能看清楚银发上忍嘴角边缘往下溢出的新鲜精液，却不敢回视他投过来的目光。

“你怎么想他的呢？我猜猜，肯定不是喜欢给男人操的婊子吧？”他把伊鲁卡甩到了地上，拍拍手。那边的运动正到了激烈的阶段，上面没有射过的人亢奋地浑身发红，以快到惊人的速度顶送着巨大充血的性器，时不时插偏了、与下面那根撞到，弄得卡卡西大腿根的位置同样一片青红，嫩色的穴的边缘肿起了不少。

他忙着难耐地喘息动弹，越来越快的抽插更令他浑身战栗难以招架，只是看了一眼被人带过来的忍校老师，再没有对那人有什么更多的在意。

“喂喂，这是木叶的忍者？在偷窥吗？”刚刚从卡卡西嘴里释放过的男人惊诧地扬扬眉。

“我说，你们再兴奋也稍微留心一下附近吧，万一来了什么厉害角色呢？”抓回伊鲁卡的人语气略带着几分嘲讽。

“你留着力气呢，负责这个任务再合适不过咯。”

“没~关~系~打不过的，就让他加入我们！哈哈……”

“嘿，木叶那些道貌岸然的家伙，说不定真的想操他又不说呢？搞得复制忍者只能出来找我们这些叛忍玩儿了。”

伊鲁卡一下子紧张起来，原本害怕得手脚冰凉，现在却多了不可名状的燥热和僵硬。他为自己的反应感到无地自容，连那边卡卡西的一寸皮肤都不敢再收入视线。

可他们偏偏不停地在发出声音。两处抽插的淫靡水声汇合在一起，毫无停下的间隙，根本难以区分是哪个地方制造的。错觉或者是真实，卡卡西的呻吟声也在逐渐清晰放大，带着越来越难以掩盖的哭腔。

“好好看着啊。”那个人把伊鲁卡的头掰到了他避得太明显的方向，“多难得呀……不过嘛，下一个就让你试试吧。”

“啊？！”立即有人抱怨，“这家伙凭什么排在前面？他能硬起来吗？”

“哼，你不都射过了？”

“别小看人嘛。”男人直接伸手去拍伊鲁卡的胯部，“早硬得不行了。”

“喂……喂！”心里正有鬼的忍校老师忽然被碰，触电似地往后退着，摆出一副拒绝的姿态。

男人差点笑了出来，“你搞清楚好不好……我是在强迫你。”


	2. Chapter 2

“什么啊，都没射出来吗？”

终于结束了一次完整激烈的性交，两人神清气爽的从卡卡西体内退了出来。下面的人将他推到一边，又拨回仰面的躺姿，像个布偶一样。站起来之前随手弄了弄躺在小腹颜色发红的性器，继而用指甲戳了戳小口。

“哈，流了不少水，跟这个洞似的。”两根手指又去一左一右撑开雌穴，让里面的精液往外溢。

“被人干得用这里也只能潮吹咯……快让开吧，让我们瞧瞧复制忍者怎么吃同村……中忍对吧？怎么吃木叶中忍的鸡巴！”

差不多一样的绿色马甲，只是卡卡西身上的早已经破破烂烂。伊鲁卡胡思乱想着，为什么不脱光？是要时刻提示着木叶忍者的身份？

背后有人用力推了他一把，一个踉跄险些没摔倒那人身上。

伊鲁卡盯着地上曲着一只腿躺着的人，彻底僵在那里，身后哂笑和揶揄声都成了一片杂音。

“哟，伊鲁卡老师……”卡卡西把头偏向他，银灰色的睫毛闪了许久，终于慢慢弯出一个笑容，“早上好。”

背后的杂音变得愈加亢奋，吹着尖锐的口哨催促他。而卡卡西居然主动叫他这个事情正又令他大脑一片混乱，茫然无措地蹲了下来，察觉到不妥又改成半跪着。

“没关系的……开始吧。”那人还处在急促呼吸平复上一次激烈余韵的过程中，仍然嘶哑着出声，分开了双腿。

怎么办……

他直勾勾盯着那一片糜红，胯间已经撑得胀痛了。可手脚像是生根在了原地，一寸也无法挪动。

「不要愣着，动起来，按我说的做。能听清吧？」

卡卡西的嘴几乎没动，但他分明听到了极其低微的声音。

那声音有些吃力，但不间断地继续说了起来。「手……惯用手，插女人那个，先用一根手指。」

右手中指捅进的湿润的穴内后，伊鲁卡才意识到这真的是卡卡西在帮自己。这个事实让他由衷地心生感激。

不要愣着——手指开始抽送。那是他触碰过最柔润的东西，指节在窄窄的腔体中被层层软肉吮吸着，无论来自他人还是这身体的津液都完美浸润着所有的罅隙。

伸进第二根手指成了本能的行为，伊鲁卡忘记了抽插的动作，只是尽可能摸索着那里的每一寸角落 。如果可能，他想他会把自己整个放入这个空间内。

“嗯……那里……”卡卡西的呻吟终于把他拉出了沉迷的境界中，意识到手指正反复摩挲一处细密的凹凸不平地带，大概就是……带来最大快感的所在。卡卡西在呻吟的间隙「喂」了一声，然后继续着他的贴心指引。

「另一只手……摸上半身，奶头什么的。」

伊鲁卡正转而沉迷着手指进出间带出的几缕鲜红，闻言立刻往前倾了倾身，左手顺着腰线往上摸。

卡卡西身上细密的肌肉手感极佳，胸部……也颇有弧度，在连番揉捏下已十分柔软。乳尖几乎是在几下简单的触碰后立即有了反应，畏惧地立了起来。

这人仿佛是浑身上下都写着「来伤害我吧」，如此自然而强烈，伊鲁卡已经开始奇怪为什么自己先前从未发现这一点。

不……他不能思考，任何方面都不能，只能完全让身体支配，忠诚地做他听到的。否则眼前这一切……

卡卡西几乎说不出话了，张了半天口才吐出有意义的音节，音量仍然控制得十分完美。

「差不多了……掏出来，在外面先蹭一会儿……二十秒左右，再进来。」

尽管那东西已经挺得极其难受了，当着那么多目光注视拿出来还是比用手弄卡卡西要困难。但他也只迟疑了短短一会儿。

然后看着抓紧时间喘息的卡卡西在性器顶端接触到阴蒂的瞬间快要哭出来的表情，阴茎也被刺激得颤了颤。明明是他自己说出来的，伊鲁卡只能硬着头皮拉起他的腿，满头大汗地默数着秒数上下乱蹭。

从插进去到射出来的不长的时间里，伊鲁卡终于如愿以偿地做到了“什么都不想”，甚至不能自控地去弯腰吻他。

与他浅薄经历形成的认识——性需要有相互的爱全然相悖的，他怀着纯粹的单方面的虔诚，无法自拔地沉溺在了「插入仰慕的人身体中运动」这个过程中。只有那么几分钟，他不再有任何畏惧地、狂热地看着卡卡西的一切反应，恨不能时间结束在此。

唯有这件事是毫无可能的。射入湿热腔体内的瞬间，他感到了巨大的失落，甚至压过那一刻的快感。第一个浮现的想法，是担心……担心卡卡西无法被他满足。

接着，伊鲁卡听到了哗然躁动声。直到此时他才恍然注意到，身下白皙的小腹上撒着许多滴浓稠的白色液体。他也射了。

红着脸退出来的时候，他看到卡卡西对他轻笑。还没解读出这笑的含义，又听到了久违的声音，更加嘶哑——

「快走。他们不会再管你。」

“……”

一切余韵都随着这句话消散。彻底抽出去后，卡卡西仰了仰头，似乎还想说些什么，但已经有人走到了能听见他的声音的范围。

伊鲁卡被上前的人一把扯开推到一边，摔倒在地然后爬起来，穿好裤子往后退了几步。

他没有走，也不打算走，他还没有听话到这个地步。但接下来他才知道卡卡西让自己离开的真实原因。

那人脚步并不急躁，可是连他都能看出来的，卡卡西逐渐绷紧身体，目光看着另一边，一只手半握了一下又松开。

穿着硬鞋的脚跟狠狠砸在卡卡西无防备的腹部，然后他被强硬地掰展了痛得缩起来的肢体。正是发现他的那个人。男人弯腰，膝盖压死在大腿上，双手卡住他的喉咙。

伊鲁卡浑身从头凉到脚底，几乎要冲过去的前一刻，被人捂住嘴放倒。

“安心嘛，这位……伊鲁卡老师。”控制住他的人无所谓地说，“玩玩而已，不可能动真格……你真以为我们这里有谁杀得了那个婊子？这都是他求来的。”

他接着挣扎了几下才不得不放弃，干巴巴盯着那边的动作。

暴力，即使在接吻仍然是暴力。卡着脖子的手仍在收紧，锋利的牙齿在咬破卡卡西口腔内侧。他看不清，但他知道这些必然在发生。

漫长的吻停下来，脆弱的脖颈也终于被放过。卡卡西的胸膛缓慢而深深地起伏，窒息令一切动作都变得迟缓。

男人拖着他的上半身离开了身下铺着的几层干草垫，腰部以上落在草地上，形成了一个弯下去的弧度。然后把他的双手高举起来绑在头顶，彻底扯烂忍者马甲，让这个弧度延长曲折了更多。

卡卡西身上的毛发也都是银白色的，远看上去简直如同光滑无毛一样。伊鲁卡终于觉得自己开始麻木。

男人用力掰开腿往下压的时候，他听见了一声骨骼的脆响。为卡卡西戴回了面罩之后，才开始发狠地贯穿那具身体。

即使窒息感缓和起来，卡卡西也确实无力做出什么及时的反应，缓慢的呼吸和颤抖都与快速的顶撞无比违和。而伊鲁卡又想起了他指尖黏连出的血迹。

够了，真的够了。既然是「玩玩」，那么差不多也该到了那个红线了吧。够了……

那男人崇尚的显然是最原始方式的暴力。他每次从专注的剧烈操干中缓了片刻，都意味着拳头将落在卡卡西的腹部，有时是侧脸颌骨。

挥拳砸下的瞬间，男人会变得兴奋异常。起初伊鲁卡觉得是暴力的快感，后来才逐渐发觉，那还包括了每每遭到殴打的瞬间，他身体无意识而迅速的紧绷为那人带来的纯粹的生理刺激。

淤青以不意外的速度浮现，卡卡西的生理反射也趋于减弱。男人停了称得上是长的一段时间，然后俯下去将他的手弄到身前来，接着毫无停顿地掰断了卡卡西右手的无名指。

他吝惜声音一般没有叫出来，只是仰了仰头，一口气还没吐尽，就侧过身呕出了鲜血。

新的一拳落在小腹后，卡卡西终于低头看了一眼那个男人。

伊鲁卡已经不需要谁来按住他了。血，他满脑子都是血。

这个人的暴力没有再持续太长时间，却是一个信号。这之后，他们对他的所有举动都必然带着虐待的元素。

乳尖夹上了不大的铁夹，挂着一串珠链，性器也在根部绑了一圈细麻绳，绳结和多出的一小段恰好时不时与阴穴相磨擦。

他们变得更加钟爱后庭，往那里插了跟长长的按摩棒再操进去。前面也不受冷落，是凹凸不平的圆球埋在里面，能够变换着频率跳动，时不时会顺着动作滑出。有人进去后许久才拔出来，说是感受到另一个洞里面的震动很舒服。

再有过分的，就是用附着查克拉的黑针从铃口深深刺入。最后干脆在他手臂、脚背上穿了几个洞，更细的一根穿过的是舌头。

在他被疼痛唤醒也不再有什么激烈反应后，那些叛忍终于对写轮眼的卡卡西失去了兴趣。也确实没有理会愣着不动的伊鲁卡，哼着愉悦的调子离开了。

在伊鲁卡的视线内，旗木卡卡西伸出左手盖住了包括写轮眼在内的大半张脸。

“对不起。”看不到表情，但他的声音低缓而认真。

“还是个小孩子罢了……看到这些的话，对你太过分了吧。”

卡卡西喃喃自语的试图把自己撑起来，手上一软，前功尽弃重新躺倒，之后一下子虚虚地笑出来：“你大概只会笑我。”

终于从哑着嗓子自言自语的状态中出来，卡卡西朝在场剩下唯一那个人的方向侧过身，忍不住继续开口，“没事吧……伊鲁卡老师？”

“啊……卡卡西桑……”怎么倒成了他问自己这个问题？伊鲁卡如梦初醒。

“一直在这里……果然，伊鲁卡老师人太好了。”他的声音虚归虚，倒是十分流畅，“其实我啊，还是个有分寸的忍者，即使现在用变身术回去也可以很快的。嗯……过一会儿就没问题了。”

别再说话了……

“既然在的话，”卡卡西听不到那些心声，摆了一下左手示意他过去。“帮我一下吧？”

“请不要勉强。”伊鲁卡尽全力稳稳扶着他坐起来，已经几乎把所有力量放在自己身上了，还是不得不极其缓慢。

将要完全坐起来的关头卡卡西一连说了三个慢点，伊鲁卡正紧张到僵硬，就看见那枚凹凸的小球从他的前面落了出来。

“……”

“其实，也不是生来就这样的。”卡卡西终于坐稳了，仍在说着。

“我在暗部的时候，要做的这类任务有不少。为了更有效果，就……做了些改造。”他咳嗽了几声，忽然换了话题。“帮我找一下吧，应该就在这附近……我的裤子。”

伊鲁卡以为他不准备接着进行尴尬无比的解释，松了口气。不怎么费事地找回忍者裤，便回去准备开始困难更多的帮他穿衣服。

卡卡西根本不打算放任这段沉默继续。“这样的改造，其实从一开始也没有考虑过如何摆脱它带来的效果。你看到的，就是我能想到的效率最高的办法了——我是不是推卸责任了？”

伊鲁卡一句都听不懂，也不想听。他只知道这个人一直都有能力拒绝。可他不仅仅是看着，还……

“现在起得来吗？”把两腿套上后他问。“这样吧，先靠着我……”

“谢谢你。”卡卡西忽然又笑了，满身的血迹都随着柔和了许多。“接下来不用再麻烦伊鲁卡老师了。”

这下终于可以离开了。伊鲁卡奇怪自己心里怎么好像连悸动都变淡了许多。转身之前想起了什么，他停下脚步说道：“我……不会对任何人说起来的。”

“啊，这个嘛倒也没什么……”卡卡西坐在那里，眨了眨眼，“别有什么负担。”

伊鲁卡离开之后才庆幸又不安地发觉，悸动并不是减淡了，也未消失分毫，反而强得无法面对。以至于一切都发生过之后，能做的只有快速离开。那人表现得越无谓，他越接受不了。

视线内再也见不到他，脑内才开始一刻都停不下来地回忆。露骨的画面在没有真正独处的时候都不堪重现，剩下的就是他说的话了。

效率最高的办法。理解了这句的瞬间伊鲁卡几乎怀疑是不是哪里出了问题。

如果无法摆脱，又不得不让这种事发生得少一些，就……让身体产生实实在在的恐惧？从此很长时间内，抵触的本能大过被改变的身体对性和其他什么东西的需求，就是所谓的效率？

似乎没有别的可能了。忍者是一件工具，越强大的忍者越能在这方面做的足够。而他比较倒霉，或许还称得上疯狂。伊鲁卡能明白，但确实无法理解。

原处的卡卡西看着胳膊上穿刺的血液滴在草坪上，忽然觉得自己出乎意料的自私。

如果害怕发生的发生了，那么凭借已经发生的让自己再去害怕，这还存在任何意义吗？

可是既然已经意外地发生了，再去阻止不是损失更多？

所以他不停地解释，差不多把一切都说了出来，可能就是要试图去弥补自私的后果。这当然于事无补。

那是鸣人尊敬的师长……至少那不是鸣人。只能这么去想了。

伤脑筋啊……

  



End file.
